SavageLove
by JasutinxKera
Summary: Nineteen one shots about Axel and Roxas. Akuroku.
1. First Moment

So yeah anyone take Drama? Cause we were going over one-acts and I thought this one was perfect for Axel and Roxas. Savage/Love is split into nineteen parts and I'm making each part is a chapter. I'll probably update every day or so or I'll procrastinate. Who knows? Also I finished the first six parts, so if I'm bored enough I may post more than this tonight.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Disney and Square Enix and Savage/Love belongs to Sam Shepard and Joeseph Chaikin.

-

First Moment

_**Axel P.O.V.**_

The first moment

I saw you in the Post Office

You saw me

And I didn't know.

The first moment

I saw you

I knew I could love you

If you could love me

You had a sort of flavor

The way you looked

And you looked at me

And I didn't know if you saw me

And there wasn't any question to ask

I was standing with some papers

I started shuffling the papers

But I didn't know what order to put them in

But I figured I wanted to do it in such a way

That it looked like I had some purpose

But I really wanted to look at you eyes all the time

And you said

Look at me with your eyes

Look at me with your eyes

In that first moment

Your face burned into my dream

And right away I had this feeling

Maybe you're lost

Until now

Maybe I'm lost

Until now

And I thought

Maybe I'm just making this up

But your eyes

Looked like they were saying  
Look at me more

I would shuffle the papers

Look at you

My breathing changed

Then I felt something dissolve

I felt there might be a danger

That anyting could happen in the next moment

Maybe you would turn away from me

Or you could say

Let's go together

Forever

-

So I kept this in its original format and I think FF changed it, if not and you hate the original format tell me and I'll change it.

Peace Out!

-Emmy


	2. Listening Faces

So yeah definately not the next day huh? Oh well, it's short.

Discalimer: Same as before!

Listening Faces

-

_**Axel P.O.V.**_

When we sat across from each other

In the place where we met

You talked about your days by the water

You talked about yourself as a child

When we were lying next to each other

You told me your fear of the night

Of every night

You imagined moving to your ideal country

You told me secrets about people in your life

Strangers

You showed me their pictures.

You played me your favorite music

I couldn't hear the music in it


	3. Tangled Up

Two in a day!

Tangled Up

-

_**Roxas P.O.V.**_

When we're tangled up in love

Is it me you're whispering to

Or some other

When we're tangled up in sleep

Is it my leg you feel your leg against

Or is it Paul Newman's leg.

When I move my eyes like this

Is it causing you to think of Marlon Brando

When we're tangled up in meeting other people

Is it me you're introducing

Or is it Warren Beatty

When I stand with my body facing in one direction

And my head in the other

Do you think of Mick Jagger

If only you could give me a few clues

I could invent the one you'd have me be


	4. Babble 1

Babble(I)

-

_**Axel P.O.V.**_

I

Uh

I wanna' show

Um

Some thing

SSSomething tender

That

Comes from you

Uh

I

Can't

My Words

Won't

Find

I wanna'

Bring something out

That

Some

But

Uh

It doesn't fit this time


	5. Terms of Endearment

Terms of Endearment

-

_**Axel P.O.V.**_

What can I call you

Can I call you "Honey"

Or "Sweetie Pie"

Can I call you "My Treasure"

Or "Precious One"

Or can I call you "Babe"

Or Maybe I could call you "Darling"

Can I call you "Darling"

I heard someone else call someone "Angel" once

Can I try "Angel"

Can I call you "Sweetheart"

Or "Sugar"

Or maybe I could call you "Love"

Just "Love"


	6. Killing

Killing

-

_**Axel P.O.V.**_

It was in one moment

When we looked

When we saw each other

That I killed you

I saw you lying there

Unmourned

You didn't know

I didn't say I saw you dead

I saw you thinking of something else

You couldn't see

The thing I'd done to you


	7. How I Look to You

How I Look to You

-

_**Roxas P.O.V.**_

When I sit like this

Do you see me brave

Do I make a mystery for you

When I put on a gaze

When I stretch my arms like this

Do you see me sensual

When I look relaxed

Do you believe me

When I'm acting interested in your words

Do you believe I'm completely interested

Which presentation of myself

Would make you want to touch  
What would make you cross the border


	8. Beggar

Beggar

_**Roxas P.O.V.**_

Could you give me a small part of yourself

I'm only asking for the tiniest part

Just enough to get me from here to there

Could you give me something

Anything at all

I'll accept whatever it is

Could you just put your hand on my head

Could you brush against my arm

Could you just come near enough

So I could feel as though you might be able to hold me

Could you touch me with your voice

Blow you breath in my direction

Is it all right if I look straight into your face

Could I just walk behind you for a little while

Would you let me follow you at a distance

If I had anything of value I'd gladly give it to you

If there's anything of me you want just take it

But don't think I'm this way with everybody

I almost never come to this

In fact it's usually the other way around

There's lots of people

Who would love to even have a conversation with me

Who even ask me if they can walk behind me

So don't get any ideas that I'm completely alone

Because I'm not

In fact you're the one who looks like you could use a little company

Where do you get off thinking you have anything to give me anyway

I have everything I need

And I what I don't have I know where to get it

Any time I want

In the middle of the night

In the middle of the afternoon

Five o' clock in the morning

In fact I'm wasting my time right now

Just talking to you

_"I'm in the mood for love"_


	9. Haunted

I'm getting lazy, anyway 8th chap today!

Haunted

_**Axel P.O.V.**_

I'm haunted by your scent

When I'm talking to someone else

I'm haunted by your eyes

In the middle of brushing my teeth

I'm haunted by your hair

By your skin

When you're not around

Are you visiting me

Am I dreaming you up


	10. Savage

Savage

_**Roxas P.O.V.**_

YOU

Who makes me believe that we're lovers

YOU

Who lets me pretend

YOU

Who controls me

YOU

My accomplice

YOU

Who tells me to lie

YOU

Who is acting as though we're still in the first moment

YOU

Who leads me to believe we're forever in love

Forever in love


End file.
